


Conceal Reveal

by Netbug009



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M, Headcanons Everywhere, The ship isn't really a major part of the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final weeks of his freshman year, Randy Cunningham faces his greatest failure. For better or worse, he is about the unlock the darkest secrets of Norrisville High, the true history of The Ninja, and... What the juice? Why can Heidi suddenly remember his name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories I had a strong middle planned for, but no idea how to start it. I hope you guys like this first chapter.

**A NINJA MUST ALWAYS BE**

**AHEAD OF HIS ENEMY,**

**BUT A SHADOW OF HIMSELF.**

When Howard entered Randy's room, his best friend was slumped over a desk, his wide-open eyes reflecting the red glow of the 800 year old book his body was resting on. Howard threw his textbooks on the carpet with a groan and went to try poking his friend awake. "Really, Cunningham?" His index finger edged closer to Randy's shoulder. "When we agreed to get studying for finals over with today, Ninja was  _not on the li-"_

The moment Howard's finger touched the cotton of Randy's shirt, the world spun around him. By the time he processed that his best friend had just flipped him over his head, he was lying on his back in the rubble of the wooden desk while listening to Randy apologize. He wasn't sure if Randy was apologizing to him or to Randy's parents, who were yelling from downstairs about the crashing sound.

"...Ouch," was Howard's only reply as Randy helped him up. "Dude, how did you even do that without the suit?"

"I think the Nomicon turns me into The Ninja for like, two seconds if I'm threatened while I'm under. Like, remember those times I sensed you trying to write on my face?"

"You snitch!" The Nomicon growled in response to Howard's accusation, and the boy took several steps back. "S... Seriously though, what the juice were you doing in there? Did something happen?"

"Nah, I just..." Randy rubbed the back of his head, "As totally bruce as fighting giant robots is, I was hoping to actually spend some of my summer vacation  _on vacation_. So I've been looking for a way to get an edge against McFist. At least enough to give me a couple weeks of downtime or something. I've been at it for hours and its like I'm pulling teeth."

"You sure you can't, like, read the Nomicon too much and mess up your brain or anything, right?"

"Huh... I hadn't thought of that... I should ask the Nomicon."

"Or," Howard grabbed the book from Randy before he could go back under, "you could just take a break and we could study for finals." The words felt wrong in his mouth. Howard couldn't recall ever being the one to tell Randy they had to focus. It was always, _always_  the other way around. Either Howard was the numbskull or they both were. Then again, maybe Howard was just exagerating the memories for the sake of drama. It wasn't  _that_  big a deal.

"Actually, I already finished."

It was a big deal. It was a huge deal. Howard could feel the very fabric of time and space tear apart around them.

"You're joking, right?"

Randy's eyes darted everywhere as his friend glared at him. "Nnnnnope. Already did it."

Howard grabbed his friend by the shoulders, as if he was the only thing keeping Randy Cunningham from regenerating into a complete nerd before his very eyes. "But we always studied for finals together in middle school! It was our only way to survive!" Howard shook his friend by the shoulders. "And this is high school! The stakes are even higher! Gone are the days of nothing but filling in bubbles! We have to write an essay, Cunningham,  _an essay! For each class!_ " He shook Randy frantically.

Randy's only reply was a shrug, much to Howard's chagrin. "Fine, Cunningham," Howard slit his eyes as he backed towards his books. "You think you're so smart all of a sudden. Well I can totally study for finals without you too, you know."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright."

"My notes will be the  _cheese_  and I won't share any of them."

"Oh no," Randy replied flatly, his attention already back on the NinjaNomicon.

He took one of his textbooks at random off the floor. "And just to prove just how anti-wonk my study skills are, I'm going to go all scholarly right here in your room." He plopped down on Randy's beanbag and opened his math book.

"Go for it, Big H," was the last thing out of Randy's mouth before he slumped over.

"Oh sure, fine. You just go be all ninja in your fancy book. Well you know what? I'm a ninja too, Cunningham." Howard did what was probably supposed to be a crane pose but looked more like a pigeon. "When it comes to finals, I'm the totally bruce ninja of focus and concentration."


End file.
